Timing
by Saori-Luna
Summary: After going through the Snow Queen's issue without Robin. Regina finally removed her heart. And a new Evil Queen had born. 5 years later, only Robin has left to try to get her True Love back. Will he succeed?


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time and its characters belong to its creators, Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. **_

**This story is for SweetieR, Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**TIMING**

**By Saori-Luna**

* * *

-REGINA!

The Queen turned her head to see the man screaming in front of her.

-No, not you again- she said- how many times do I have to caught you until you stop breaking into my house?

-The times that I need until you go back to your true self.

This was becoming boring, and the guards were starting to talk about this man, she knew it!

-Guards, leave.

-But, Your Majesty…

-I said, GET OUT!

Robin checked his hands, now free from the handcuffs and saw Regina getting closer to him.

-You are tempting your fate, thief, I am getting bored, and I will kill when I'll be.

-So, why don't you just do it? Right now?

Regina became speechless. Why hadn't she killed the thief already? Maybe it was because everything around her was so boring. Every day was the same since she had finally took revenge from Snow White. And this land, called Storybrooke was nothing like the Enchanted Forest. She couldn't remember how she had come there in first place, and she got headaches every time she thought about it.

-Don't you see? You can't kill me Regina, and you know it, deep in your heart, as you knew you couldn't kill Henry either. That's why he is in this castle, instead of the dungeons with the others.

-Don't flatter yourself, thief. I just simply don't kill boys, but you are not a boy. And I don't have a heart for that matter.

-I know all this craziness started the day you removed your heart from your chest.

She looked at him, how could he? She didn't remember that either.

-How do you know that?

Robin smirked. He knew he was getting closer to her. Knowing she couldn't kill him, he stood up and walked to her, until he was in front of her, looking into her beautiful eyes.

-Because I was there that day, 5 years ago.

-THAT IS A LIE, THIEF! I woke up alone in this new realm.

-That is not true, you were already here in Storybrooke and you weren't alone. I was with you, but I was forced to stay away from you.

-Why?

-Because all of this, is my fault.

Robin remembered very well, the pain across her face when she had opened the door; he had come to talk to her, finally, months after Marian's return. He had been telling to himself that he had waited so long because of the Snow Queen issue, but the truth was that he had been afraid, and he had been lost, until that very last moment when he had thought that he was going to lose her. And then, he had realized he couldn't live without her, and back then, he was going to tell her how much he loved her.

But it had been too late, he knew it as he saw her getting pale, and then she had fall into his arms and he had noticed her heart shining at the coffee table.

-Regina, please don't go- he had cried.

And then, there was an explosion and when he had woke up, he had found himself into the Dark Castle. She was just some foot away from him, on her Evil Queen's dress…

And Charming was pulling him out of the place, while Snow White was crying.

-Please Robin, we have to go.

They ran together, until they had found the rest of their weird family: Roland, Emma with Neal and Henry, and finally Belle and Rumpelstilskin.

And now, with the obvious exception of the imp, they were all gone, prisoners in the castle.

-You are our last hope- Rumple had said that morning- to bring Regina back.

Because this heartless Evil Queen was 1000% worst and powerful than the previous one.

Her headache was getting worst, as she thought about the thief's words, Was not he telling a lie?

-You know I'm right Regina. Maybe you don't have your heart now, but I know you can feel thing with your whole soul. You know there is something more about this land. If it wasn't that way, so why couldn't you kill Snow White.

She opened her eyes. How could he know that Snow White was still alive?

-See, I'm right. I know you Regina, you can't kill her now.

She was confused, and he took advantage, getting so close to her, that she could smell him.

-You smell like forest.

He smirked. That was the time he was waiting for, his opportunity. He took her heart quickly, and put it in the right place again.

Regina sighed, as she realized how her memories were coming back. She could have fall, but Robin was there, imprison her into his arms. Around them, all the darkness was fading, as the castle was becoming again in the Mayor Mansion, and all the residents of Storybrooke were returned to their homes.

Except for the Royal Family, who were standing in the living room, Emma and Henry, Charming with Snow and Neal, And Rumple, whom had arrived with Roland to reunite with his wife.

-Robin, what happened? Why is everybody here?

Snow started to cry. Regina was herself again. Her beloved step-mother was back.

-It doesn't matter, everything is fine now. I Love you, Regina.

Regina felt breathless. The last thing she could remember was Robin at her house, Robin with…

-And Marian?

-You are my choice Regina, you had always been.

Regina hugged him, listening to her family clapping. She was still confused, but she could feel that, from now on, she would have every time of the world, to make things right.

Every time of the world to be happy.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, this story came as a result of a sleepless night :P I actually was thinking in our world ruled by our beautiful Evil Queen :D I hope you like it!


End file.
